¿Enamorado de ella? ¡ESTAN LOCOS!
by burbujaxboomer17
Summary: Volver de Inglaterra a Nueva Saltadilla y juntarme junto a mis hermanos era una alegría de vivir pero al llegar me enamoro de la chica incorrecta que no me corresponde y una chica molesta sin expresiones... pero ambos compartimos el mismo sentimiento, un amor no correspondido.


**¿Enamorado de ella?, ¡ESTAN LOCOS!**

Volver de Inglaterra a Nueva Saltadilla y juntarme junto a mis hermanos era una alegria de vivir pero al llegar me enamoro de la chica incorrecta que no me corresponde y una chica molesta sin expresiones... pero ambos compartimos el mismo sentimiento, un amor no correspondido. -Brick Ryder- Miyako Gotokuji

 **Volver a mi hogar**

Estando en el avion que me enviara directo a mi hogar de la infancia empece a recordar todas las cosas que pasaba por ahi, con mis hermanos molestando a niñas, destruyendo todo y que nuestra madre nos regañe era la mejor infancia que nos podian dar.

Cuando termine la secundaria de ahi, me fui a Inglaterra a estudiar para ser medico, lo cual me salio con exito ahora soy un medico reconocido por el mundo y tambien un ser admirable que no solo es por mi inteligencia sino por mi belleza-se pasa la mano por el pelo con una sonrisa que cualquier chica que pase se derritaria-

Mi vista se fijo en un blanco que era un revista de famosos en carreras importantes para los paises, y en efectivo en la portada estaba yo, sonriendo con varios anuncios a los costados pero habia uno que me intereso, ''La nueva Diseñadora de Modas mas joven acaba de anunciar unas vacaciones inesperadas''

Creo que esa chica es 2 años menor que yo y ya a debutado en las revistas como en la television, abri la pagina en la que quedaba ese anuncio:

 _La maravillosa chica que todos amamos y adoramos se va a unas vacaciones a ver unas amigas de la infancia a pesar de dar su ultima coleccion ''La vida es adorable'' para las doncellas de todo el mundo que es compuesta con colores y brillo para cualquier fan de la moda y de lo lindo. Decidio darse un respiro._

Miro la foto de supongo que es la chica y era bastante linda, rubia de ojos azules con una cara angelical y una sonrisa adorable, mire al fondo de la foto y decia su nombre: _Miyako Gotokuji_

-Mmmm... hasta niñas asi hay en el mundo- suspiro- deberia descansar antes de llegar.

 _A la mañana siguiente_

-Se-Señor despierte ya llegamos -me desperto la azafata con un poco de rubor en las mejillas seguramente este nerviosa como las demas

Bostezo -Gracias señorita -dije frotando mi mano contra la cabeza

Salgo del avion con mi equipaje y visualize dos viñetas que conocia a la perfeccion mi dos hermanos o como antes los llamaba idiotas

-Hey Brick que hay socio -me saludo a distancia mientras agitaba su mano frenteticamente y practicamente gritando llamando la atencion de todos

-Nunca bajara la voz este chico -dije suspirando conocia muy bien a mi hermanito menor rubio

-Sabes como es Boomer, ¿como estubo el vuelo? -me pregunto algo serio pero no perdio la sonrisa al vernos a los tres juntos otra vez mi otro hermano menor Bucht

-No estubo mal -dije acomodando mi bolso en mi hombro mientras agarro otra vez mi balija

-Bien ya que estas aqui vamos a nuestra casa a desempacar tus cosas que hoy tenemos una celebracion junto a unas amigas al ver si conoces a alguna que te agrada y dejas de ser el viejo soltero jajaja -se rio freneticamente mientras me daba codazos en mi estomago

-¿Celebrar? ¿Conocer? ¿Amigas? -pregunte medio aturdido

-Si, si ahi en verdad vendras 3 chicas muy guapas a decir verdad, pero solo una esta soltera las otras 2 son nuestras novias luego te las presentamos-me guiño el ojo mi tonto hermano rubio

-Deja de molestarlo ya tiene 22 años y las chicas lo llevan 2 años menor que el -dijo serio Bucht mientras ibamos caminando hacia su auto

-Boomer, no me juntes con unas niñas, sabes que detesto que lo hagas

-Ohhh vamos la chica que esta soltera es casi igual a ti cuando no esta con nosotros, es adorable, tierna pero cuando no esta con nosotros que le sacamos una sonrisa es algo seria y cortante, y mas cuando se enoja jeje -dijo un poco sonriendo Boomer

Algo no me cuadraba, ¿por que tanto interes en juntarme?

 _En la casa_

-Guauu... esta casa no cambio en nada... -mire asombrado la casa, nada cambio estaban los mismos cuadros de cuando me fui, las fotos, el televisor, absolutamente todo

-Si, mamá no queria cambiar absolutamente nada, ¡¿Que bueno que se fue con papá a España no?!

-Bueno Brick sera mejor que vallas y desempaques las cosas y te alistes, nosotros iremos a comprar las cosas para cuando vengan las chicas

-Esta bien, de paso me dare una ducha -dije llendo a mi habitacion que tenia un baño propio y agradecia eso, Boomer con lo desordenado que es y Bucht con lo perfeccionista en sus cremas y demas me volverian loco

Termine de bañarme y me di cuenta que los chicos aun no regresaban asi que decidi esperar un rato mas...

 _30 minutos mas tarde_

-le crece una benita en su frente- ¿por que estos tardan tanto? Sera mejor que me valla a dar un paseo

Fui por mi campera y me diriji hacia un parque que estaba cerca. Puede observar varios niños riendo y jugando que hiso que saliera una sonrisa en mi rostro. Empece a caminar y mirar a todos lados que no me di cuenta que choque con alguien haciendola caer

-Lo-Lo siento ¿te encuentras bien? -le extendí la mano para que la agarrara y la ayudara a levantarse

-Si, no se preocupe -dijo agarrandome la mano y por fin pude ver su rostro

Era totalmente hermosa... Sus ojos brillando y de un color rosa peculiar, su boca pequeña pero adorable y su larga cabellera naranja era toda una Diosa en vida

-M-Me llamo Brick -dije poniendo una mano detras de mi nuca algo nervioso

-Mucho gusto, mi nombre es Momoko -dijo con una sonrisa

 **Una linda chica**


End file.
